1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in efficiency of a rinse operation in a full automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wash, rinse and dehydration operations are automatically executed sequentially in full automatic washing machines. The prior art has provided for various improvements in the reduction of an amount of water used for the washing operation and shortening of the operating time period of the machine. However, a sufficient reduction in the amount of used water and a sufficient shortening of the operating time period have not been achieved. In particular, the rinse operation requires a large amount of water and a long operation time period in the whole operation of the washing machine. Accordingly, there is a problem of how to reduce both the amount of used water and the operation time period in the rinse operation with the effect of rinsing maintained at a high level.